Aarson  Final Altercation
by Dayne Dinning
Summary: TWO PART ONE SHOT: Aaron is alone in the pub, when terror falls upon him!
1. Final Altercation Part I

"Final Altercation"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

ONE SHOT: This one shot spurs off from the fire in 'Their Journey Re-Written' but takes place within the 'Their Journey Re-Written 3 Years On' **BUT** at the same time is **NOT LINKED** to the latest set of stories.

The pub had been closed for almost half an hour, Aaron and Moira had cleaned up and prepared everything for the following day, Aaron had only one more barrel to change but he came back up to the bar to let Moira out. When he emerged in the back; Moira looked up from the table and smiled. "I've filled in the end of day sheet but it's down by a fiver"

Aaron shook it off. "Ahh don't worry about it, I'll go over it in the morning" he smiled. "Go on, you can get yourself off"

Moira smiled and stood up and walked to get her coat. "So what you gunna get up to with Jackson away for the night?" she called to him.

Aaron shrugged his shoulders as he stood in the doorway. "You know, I didn't even think about that, probably snuggle up with a microwave meal, Marlon kinda barred me from the kitchen, he finally realised I was pinching things" Aaron chuckled.

"Well whatever you do, I'm sure you'll enjoy it" she smiled as she adjusted her coat and zipped it up.

"I will do" Aaron said as he walked out into the bar and grabbed the door keys and waited for Moira.

Moira grabbed her handbag and was ready to leave she walked back to the bar and then walked to the door, following Aaron. "Have a good night" Aaron said with a smile as he unlocked the door and opened it.

"You too love" she smiled as she left work.

Aaron locked the door behind her and walked through to the back and locked that door aswell before going back into the cellar to change the last barrel that needed changing. After a few moments the cellar door slammed shut, he hadn't seen how it closed because his back was towards it. Literally a second later the few lights which were working were turned off. He was stood in complete darkness; he panicked but that panic increased as he heard the door lock catch and the jingling sound of the keys hitting the floor could be heard.

Aaron tried to not breathe, a safety method to try and keep him safe and unheard, but that did not work, his breathing was rapid but very shallow. Another sound of breathing filled the room and in the complete silence it seemed deafening. "W-Who's here?" Aaron spluttered.

There was no response.

"Jackson come on this isn't funny" Aaron said, his voice shaky. It was feasible that Jackson returned home but on the other hand Aaron knew it wasn't him, it was a job which he had to stay overnight for, he couldn't be back.

Footsteps began and Aaron stepped back instinctively, but knocked into the barrel he'd just changed.

His path was clear; he knew where Aaron was from when the lights were turned on.

Aaron felt a hand on his shoulder and he froze, he tried to move but he felt another arm around his neck tight and then in an instant a drenched thin cloth covered his nose and mouth, he struggled for a few seconds before his body gave in and his eyes closed and he slumped back into the intruder.

The pub was in complete silence.

Aaron felt the tension around his wrists and he could feel cold metal touching his skin. His mouth felt tight, he could feel the shape of the tape covering his lips. He hadn't opened his eyes yet, he couldn't. He didn't wanna know who was there – but deep down he knew he should soon. _Jackson hurry home babe... _he thought to himself desperately.

The sound of a camera lens shutting caused him to lift his head and open his eyes quickly but they immediately snapped shut again as they adjusted to the brightness in the lit room; the first thing he saw was Dave. His eyes widened in fright and he tried shouting but as he'd felt, the tape prevented him and he only sounded quiet muffled noises

Dave smiled as he sat on a sideways empty barrel. "Well I bet you weren't expecting this were you?" he asked as his dark eyes centred on Aaron, and he ran his finger gently over the tip of the knife blade he had in his hands.

Muffled sounds erupted from Aaron's mouth again. "Nah" Dave wasn't happy and he stood up. "The tape is just no good, I can't have a conversation with myself can I?" he chuckled as he tore the tape from his mouth.

Aaron winced as took in a sharp breath. "Conversations with yourself? I thought you'd be used to that by now, prison life not good?" he asked.

"Prison!" Dave raised his voice. "What do you think?" he spat.

"Well attempted murder and a deliberate act of arson...What the hell did you expect _Dave_?" Aaron emphasised his name. "Ahh I get it"

Dave moved his legs slightly to allow the barrel to roll back and forth slightly, he was shaken too, a clear indication of instability. "Get what?"

"This..." Aaron looked around the cellar. "It's what? Three, four in the morning and you've got a hostage in the cellar of his pub, this is revenge part two for you isn't it?"

Dave nodded. "But you're not a hostage"

"WELL WHAT AM I THEN?" Aaron screamed at him. "Because this Dave is kidnap, and you can do what you want to me but I'm not going anywhere, I can guarantee you that"

"How can you be so sure about that?" Dave glared at him. "The ball is in my court _Aaron_" he now, emphasised his name.

"Oh get over yourself, Jackson left you, it had nothing to do with me, YOU ruined that relationship. Therefore that's your fault. You just can't admit it to yourself that's why you've taken it out on Jackson by hurting me and still are. You need help Dave"

Dave raged and flung the knife in Aaron's direction and let go with sheer force.

Aaron screamed in utter pain as the knife tore through his skin below his collar bone at speed.

A few hours later, Aaron was slumped against a barrel, he'd been horrifically beaten, the cuts and bruises were now more profound as time had passed since it happened. The stab wound was seeping with blood still, the fact that Dave pushed the knife in further and twisted it into the muscle did not help matters, neither did pulling the knife out.

Dave stared down at him. "Does it hurt as much as flames Aaron?" he spoke quietly, his look was one of a psychotic nut job, as Aaron would call him.

Aaron shook his head. "Close..." he struggled. "I know why you're doing this Dave alright but you have to stop this now, if you do...you can go and I won't call anyone, not the police – no one"

Dave eyed him carefully, almost swayed but that wasn't going to work on him; he'd waited for this for three years and now it was finally here he wasn't going to let Aaron stop him. "Good try Aaron..." Dave smiled and shook his head. "I've needed to do this for years..."

"What do you think Jackson would say to all of this?" Aaron asked. "And don't say you don't know because you do. You love him that much is obvious, this wouldn't be happening otherwise"

"I've always loved him!" Dave yelled.

"Why behave the way you did when you had him then?" Aaron asked.

Dave looked away. "You're pushing it Aaron"

Aaron shrugged. "I bet it was hard when he left, no one to beat up, no one to touch, sleep with, have sex with, I tell you something, I LOVE having Jackson with me, his warmth, his smile, the touch of his skin, his smell, his hot body all over mine as we make love..." Aaron glared at him as he taunted him.

As he spoke, the more Dave became frustrated and his eyes filled with tears, his shaking increased.

"You need to let it go Dave, stop living in the past! You lost Jackson, I found him, that's it, end of. Maybe you're next relationship won't be as disastrous" Aaron sighed and looked away.

"Let me ask you this" Dave's speech was slow and gritty. "Where is Jackson now hmm? Not here to rescue you this time is he?"

"He's away...ahh but then you already knew that" Aaron grinned sarcastically.

Dave stood up and started to pace before deciding on kneeling down in front of Aaron. "Do you know how jealous I was – am of you?" he said with teary eyes.

Aaron averted his eyes from his glare and shook his head. "No need to be jealous of me"

"Oh" he scoffed. "But I think there is...you have everything, you're set for life and...and well...you're fit...I mean I don't blame Jackson really I wouldn't have minded having a piece of you back then...and even now..." Dave said as he edged the back of his hand towards Aaron's face and stroked his cheek.

Aaron grimaced and turned his head to the side. "Don't touch me psychopath"

Dave's hand moved slowly, he traced Aaron's jaw line, under his neck and down to his chest and he started unbuttoning his shirt.

"I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"You gunna cry and shout? Go on, no one can hear you can they?" Dave smiled. "I'd like to see you try and stop me Aaron – I really would but I want to hurt you and I think I know just how..."

Aaron began to cry, he let his shield down and his vulnerable side showed, his shoulders jerked as he cried. He looked at Dave. "Please...Please don't" he sobbed; the tears streamed down his cheeks.

Dave proceeded to unbutton Aaron's jeans and pulled them down harshly.

Aaron squirmed as he felt his grubby hands touching him, the tears still fell. He kicked his legs but Dave restrained them instantly. Dave then began to remove his own clothes.

To Be Continued...

I'm Back!


	2. Final Altercation Part II

"Final Altercation Part II"

WRITTEN BY DAYNE DINNING

# Disclaimer – I do not own Emmerdale or any of the characters used.

ONE SHOT: This one shot spurs off from the fire in 'Their Journey Re-Written' but takes place within the 'Their Journey Re-Written 3 Years On' **BUT** at the same time is **NOT LINKED** to the latest set of stories.

Aaron's dishevelled form remained frozen as his body was slumped against the wall; he was frozen, his pants had been pushed back up his legs but they stopped at his knees – he had no energy to pull them back up and button them; his t-shirt was blood stained and torn. He was hurting badly, not only from the countless man handled injuries that had been inflicted upon him but from the brutality of what he had been forced to endure – a violation.

The cold – the cold was the only thing Aaron could think about at the moment; how cold he was, the cellar wasn't the best place to be in the early hours. He finally allowed himself to look at Dave who was running his finger along his bloodied knife. "Did you get what you came for?" Aaron's tone was blank.

Dave shook his head absentmindedly as his gaze remained fixed to the knife.

"Why don't you use that on yourself?" Aaron asked with a hint of anger.

"That would make you very happy wouldn't it?" Dave replied with a question.

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, it really would actually, I've been alright for three years and to everyone they think I'm fine, which I..." Aaron scoffed. "Well I was fine...But there was always you, in my head haunting me, I shouldn't be surprised you're here again really, so using that knife on yourself would be a great thing to do, free me from that night haunting me" Aaron replied calmly but albeit disturbed.

"But this night will haunt you for the rest of your life" Dave replied as his gaze now turned to Aaron.

Aaron nodded. "You're probably right but I have Jackson, I can get through anything if I've got him. You've raped me" the words had to be said.

Dave sighed and looked away.

"How good does it make you feel hmm?" Aaron asked.

"You wanted it as much as I did" Dave replied.

Aaron's mouth fell open, as far as it could – his jaw hurt like hell from the punches Dave had given him, he was in utter shock and disgusted by him. "Jackson is the only person who I WANT to do that to me, not some psycho out for his sick revenge"

Dave chuckled. "Yeah well Jackson is used to damaged goods"

Aaron used the energy he had and pushed himself up and tried to pull his hands free, his face filled with anger as he tried to get to him.

Dave kicked out his leg and impacted Aaron's chest hard, and he fell back against the wall. Dave knelt down over him and grabbed him by the neck. "You wanna try pushing me some more Aaron?" his eyes were vicious - a dark brown, almost black colour.

"Just let me out of here" Aaron struggled as his face turned a rosy colour.

"NO!"

"I gave you the option to leave Dave, you should have taken it, why did you do this to me? I never did anything to you" Aaron's eyes released another onslaught of tears and they fell down his cheeks.

Dave shook him by the neck. "You turned Jackson against me!" his aggressive rage overpowered him and he let go of Aaron's neck with a sharp, fast jerk and pushed him back.

The back of Aaron's head impacted the wall with a bone shuddering crack.

*FIVE HOURS LATER*

Jackson was sat in the bar, with a pint talking to Alicia and Moira who were serving; he'd been back a few hours. Alicia had told him Aaron wasn't in when she opened up, which had come as a surprise to Jackson. Aaron never liked getting up, and he only would if he had something to do, maybe that was the case but Moira had told him everything had been finished the previous night, so there was nothing needed to be done business wise. Jackson shrugged. He had no idea what was going on but the worrying had set in now, he had no texts, replies to texts or phone calls from Aaron which was unlike him.

Jackson sighed, he was leaned on the bar comfortably and his eyes shared the view of the door and his mobile.

Dave took out his phone and used it for a few seconds. "I think it's time" he said to himself.

Jackson's phone beeped and vibrated on the bar which brought a sense of relief to him, but as he picked it up, he realised how short lived that was when he saw the text from an unknown sender. He waited for what seemed to be a picture to load and he watched the door again. When he turned back and looked at the image, his heart sank with fright and worry and confusion, he panicked and darted around the bar.

"What's wrong love?" Alicia called to him.

Jackson was already gone; he'd ran into the living room. He needed to look at it properly and not in view of prying eyes. It definitely was Aaron, tied up and hurt. He didn't see the option before but he scrolled down to see some text. _**You want your precious Aaron...come find him – if you can? Closer than you think!**_

Jackson's expression scrunched in serious confusion, who, why, what where...all the questions spun in his mind. He needed to find Aaron. _Think Jackson, who could it be? _He asked himself. Dan wasn't capable of this for a start and Jackson knew that. But there was one person who certainly was capable of it, but there was no way it could be. Dave was in prison. _Closer than you think? What! _Jackson thought again, his mind was wrecked.

Jackson was pacing the floor in a panic. When he walked back to the living room door and then started back again, he stopped before taking another step. Shivers covered his entire body. The door to the cellar was a jar and it hadn't been before when he walked through. Aaron was the only one with cellar keys and he opened it every morning, but Jackson was told Aaron was out and the keys hadn't been left.

It all started to fit together now; Jackson took a deep breath as he approached the cellar door. He was scared, he didn't know what to expect. He pulled the door open wider. He saw some light but that was about it, the rest was in darkness. That didn't bother him, it was who lurked in the darkness that bothered him, but all of that escaped his mind as soon as he saw Aaron's body in the lit corner. He launched himself down the last few steps and fell to his knees at Aaron's side. Tears escaped his eyes as he looked at him. He wasn't awake, the blood and bruises caused Jackson to gag slightly and he covered in mouth for a split second. It took a while for it to register but it finally did, he saw Aaron's jeans were halfway down his legs and his boxers were scuffed and torn. He then moved out his arms to touch him but he didn't know where too. Aaron looked like he would shatter with the slightest of touch.

"You did this to him" came the voice.

Jackson recognised it instantly and he spun around and saw Dave and launched himself at him, grabbing him by the collar and shoved him up against the wall. "Me?" Jackson raged. "YOU did this! Why?"

"To hurt you" Dave spat angrily.

"You really are deranged aren't you?" Jackson asked, examining him carefully, watching his inflections, the slight psychotic glint in the eyes, the smile that said it all.

"So I've been told on countless occasions from THAT over there"

"This isn't something to be smiling about Dave" Jackson pushed him hard against the wall again.

"Jackson! Oh my god" Aaron yelled and he began to cry. "Get me out of here" he was shaking.

Jackson let go of Dave swiftly and walked to help Aaron. He knelt down beside him again and immediately kissed him. "I'll get you out, it's alright – he's gunna pay for this trust me, how you holding up handsome?" Jackson's voice was shaky aswell; he reached behind Aaron and began untying him.

Dave laughed and Aaron looked up at him with a scowl. "Do you know he used to call me handsome too?"

"Oh Dave shut up, I did not and you know it, you're just trying for sympathy as always"

"I want you to leave now Dave – please" Aaron told him to which was replied with a shake of his head. Aaron looked at Jackson and shrugged. "Dave...are you going to tell him or am I?" Aaron asked.

Dave frowned. "Wha-?" he was cut off.

Aaron struggled and let out a breath as the tears fell. "He raped me" Aaron dropped his head onto Jackson's shoulder and cried.

Jackson felt like he'd been hit by a ton of bricks. He frowned deeply and put his hand on Aaron's face. The tears fell silently from Jackson; he stared blankly at the wall. The cellar was quiet, Jackson came out of his stare seconds later and close to him he saw what would set both him and Aaron free and he reached for it.

"I don't think you will ever have any regret about what you've done to Aaron, or me, I just want you to know that you will never ever have a chance to regret this, do you wanna know why?" Jackson kissed Aaron's head and moved him gently and rested him against the wall again.

Aaron's whack to the head and knocked him for six, he wasn't with it at all.

Jackson stood, and turned to face him. Dave instantly laughed. "A pole? Aww Jackson, seriously could have found something a little better to hurt me with"

Jackson's anger unleashed. "This isn't meant to hurt you Dave!" he swung his arm back as he walked towards the vial disgusting man and when he was close enough he swung his arm around again quickly this time and the metal pole smashed into Dave's head and he fell to the floor. "It's meant to fucking kill you!" Jackson screamed down at him as the blood seeped from Dave's head.

Jackson fell to his knees and cried. Seconds later he felt Aaron beside him and he turned to let him in. Aaron fell into Jackson's arms and sobbed.

"What are we going to do now babe?" Aaron asked.

"I dunno...I'll deal with this" Jackson breathed. He was overcome with shock at his own actions but it all had to end.

Aaron was safe and free now. Jackson saved him.

_**The End**_

Thanks for reading guys, reviews welcome


End file.
